Kuroko no FB
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: Chap 2 update! Bagaimana rasanya kalau mereka punya FB? Yaoi, Sho-Ai, OOC. Cerita berbeda di setiap chapter yang merupakan Harem!Ukeshi. Pic is not mine. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1 Toko Buku

**Moshi-moshi~**

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki :3**

 **Lagi mau buat cerita yang seperti FB LOL #PLAKK**

 **Setiap chapter-nya merupakan cerita** _ **oneshoot**_ **yang baru, jadi tidak ada keterkaitannya.**

 **Well, Happy Reading ~**

 **Fandom :**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **T / M for adult content**

 **Pairing :**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nash Gold Jr X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **GoM X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Harem!Akashi**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Typo, OOC, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **Akashi Seijuurou : 18 tahun**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : 18 tahun**

 **Kise Ryouta : 18 tahun**

 **Aomine Daiki : 18 tahun**

 **Midorima Shintarou : 18 tahun**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi : 18 tahun**

 **Momoi Satsuki : 18 tahun**

 **Kagami Taiga : 18 tahun**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou : 19 tahun**

 **Aida Riko : 19 tahun**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro : 20 tahun**

 **Nash Gold Jr : 20 tahun**

 **Chapter 1 : Toko Buku**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Mau pergi ke toko buku besok. Ada seseorang yang mau ikut?

 **Like 27 Comment 30 Share 1 hour ago**

 **Aomine Dakian**

AKU! AKU MAU AKASHI!

 **Like Comment Share 50 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Dakian**

WTF! Perbuatan siapa ini?!

 **Like Comment 1 Share 49 minutes ago**

 **Kagami Taiga**

Dakian? Pffttt, sekarang dunia tahu rahasia tergelapmu Aomine LOL

 **Like 86 Comment Share 48 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Bu-bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi _lucky item_ -ku besok adalah buku, jadi sebaiknya aku yang menemanimu- _nanodayo_.

 **Like Comment Share 45 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

 _Are_ ~ aku mau ikut Aka- _chin_ … aku mau mencari buku resep yang baru.

 **Like Comment Share 44 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta**

Heee? Sejak kapan Aomine tertarik dengan buku? ಠ╭╮ಠ Aku mau Akashicchi~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 **Like Comment 1 Share 43 minutes ago**

 **Aomine Daiki**

Heh, Mai- _chan_ kan juga termasuk buku :v :v :v

 **Like Unlike 172 Comment Share 40 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Aomine-kun jangan dekat-dekat dengan Akashi-kun. Dia masih suci.

 **Like Comment 5 Share 39 minutes ago**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Setidaknya hari ini. =)

 **Like Comment Share 39 minutes ago**

 **Aomine Daiki**

SETIDAKNYA HARI INI? WTF TETSU!

 **Like Comment Share 38 minutes ago**

 **Kise Ryouta**

OMG Kurokocchi! Nuuuuuuuu! _My_ Akashicchi! ≧ _ ≦

 **Like Comment Share 37 minutes ago**

 **Momoi Satsuki**

Astaga! Nanti tolong diabadikan ya! Dalam bentuk foto atau video diterima kok~ *wink*

 **Like Comment Share 36 minutes ago**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Tentu saja Momoi- _san_.

 **Like Comment Share 36 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Oh maaf, tapi Kuroko yang menghubungiku pertama kali, jadi aku akan pergi dengannya.

 **Like Comment Share 35 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

 _Shit_ aku sedang sibuk dan Kuroko langsung ambil _start_ duluan! Akashi batalkan janji dengan Kuroko, biar aku saja yang menemanimu.

 **Like Comment Share 34 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Iya Akashi! Sebaiknya denganku saja!

 **Like Unlike 367 Comment 10 Share 34 minutes ago**

 **Kise Ryouta**

Aominecchi malah lebih mesum- _ssu_ … ¬_¬

 **Like Comment Share 33 minutes ago**

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Aomine malah lebih mesum- _nodayo_ … ¬_¬

 **Like Comment Share 33 minutes ago**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Mine- _chin_ malah lebih mesum… ¬_¬

 **Like Comment Share 33 minutes ago**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

Aomine malah lebih mesum… ¬_¬

 **Like Comment Share 33 minutes ago**

 **World**

Aomine malah lebih mesum… ¬_¬

 **Like Comment Share 33 minutes ago**

 **Universe**

Aomine malah lebih mesum… ¬_¬

 **Like Comment Share 33 minutes ago**

 **Aomine Daiki**

HEI! KALIAN MEM- _BULLY_ -KU! DAN SIAPA ITU WORLD DAN UNIVERSE?

 **Like Comment Share 32 minutes ago**

 **Hyakuya Yuuichirou**

Aomine malah lebih mesum… ¬_¬

 **Like Comment Share 31 minutes ago**

 **Hyakuya Mikaela**

Yuu- _chan_ kamu salah _universe_ =.=

 **Like Comment Share 31 minutes ago**

 **Aomine Daiki**

SIAPA KALIAN?! ;;;;;

 **Like Comment Share 31 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nash Gold Jr.**

Huh? _Who said that Akashi is still innocent_? *smirk*

 **Like 633 Comment Share 30 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

WTF Nash?!

 **Like Comment Share 30 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Astaga Nash, jangan menyebarkan hal yang aneh-aneh!

 **Like Comment Share 30 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Sial Nash! Apa maksudmu?!

 **Like Comment 2 Share 29 minutes ago**

 **Kise Ryouta**

Pasti dari _Google translate_ - _ssu_ … (~˘▾˘)~

 **Like Comment Share 29 minutes ago**

 **Kagami Taiga**

Iyalah wong nilai terbesar ulangan dan ujian Inggrisnya cuma 45 sepanjang hidup, che!

 **Like Comment Share 28 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Tuh dengar kata Akashi! Dan hey Kise, Kagami!

 **Like Comment Share 28 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Akashi, katakan padaku kamu masih suci, _pliz_!

 **Like Comment Share 28 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari**

Kalean smua sucih~ akyu penoehh dosahhh ahh ahhn~

 **Like 279 Comment Share 27 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Diam Takao! Aku perlu mendengar jawaban Akashi- _nodayo_!

 **Like Comment Share 26 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi- _kun_ tolong beritahu, jadi aku bisa sesuaikan besok.

 **721 Like Comment 1 Share 26 minutes ago**

 **Aomine Daiki**

WTF TETSU SESUAIKAN APA?

 **Like Comment Share 25 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Nash, aku mau menghancurkanmu!

 **Like Comment Share 25 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki**

KYAAA AKASHI- _KUN_ Apa benar, kamu dan Nash?

 **Like Comment Share 24 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Hah? Kalian ini ngomong apa sih ;;;;

 **Like Comment Share 23 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nash Gold Jr.**

Akashi, _do you want playing with me?_

 **Like Comment Share 22 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

*blushing* _Yes, master~_

 **Like 982 Comment Share 22 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki**

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *nosebleed*

 **Like Comment Share 21 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

NASH _TEME_ DIMANA DIA?!

 **Like Comment Share 21 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nash Gold Jr.**

Lagi sama Akashi sekarang~ *wink* Jadi mungkin besok dia ga akan bisa ke toko buku~

 **Like Comment Share 20 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

Akashi pergi dari sana! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!

 **Like Comment Share 20 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Kenapa Kuroko sejak tadi diam?

 **Like Comment Share 17 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nash Gold Jr.**

 _Shit_ _Monkey_ _brat_! _Where's_ Akashi?

 **Like Comment Share 16 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

*smirk*

 **Like Comment Share 16 minutes ago**

* * *

 ***-+-Chapter 1 Owari-+-***

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Maukah kau?

**Moshi-moshi~**

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya Shirayuki,**

 **Nyahaha~ Shira ga nyangka FF ini lumayan banyak yang suka, padahal Cuma iseng aja waktu buat chapter 1-nya XD**

 **Terima kasih atas semua review dan semangat dari kalian :3**

 **FF I'm Your Shadow sudah Shira update juga ya Chapter 4-nya**

* * *

 **Balasan review :**

 **Natsukeshi : Nyahaha,. Ia ini semua Ukeshi, hanya saja semenya yang berubah XD terima kasih semangatnya XD**

 **SesilliaS : Hehe ia ini bakal regular update Shira usahakan XD**

 **val pururin : Terima kasih semangatnya~**

 **Yuki Carlyle : Nyahaha Kuroko itu bisa aja punya kepribadian kaya gitu sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu XD**

 **cicoola : Terima kasih atas review XD**

 **atikarahmah0410 : Nyahaha terima kasih review-nya XD**

 **novia11 : LOL** _ **the most homo of all**_ **XD Habis Shira bosan kalau AkaKuro padahal Kuroko juga bisa jadi seme~**

 **HUEST : Waa terima kasih atas dukungannya XD Shira udah update kok yang FFN 'I'm Your Shadow' :3**

* * *

 **Well, Happy Reading ~**

 **Fandom :**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **T / M for adult content**

 **Pairing :**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nash Gold Jr X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **GoM X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Harem!Akashi**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Typo, OOC, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **Akashi Seijuurou : 18 tahun**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : 18 tahun**

 **Kise Ryouta : 18 tahun**

 **Aomine Daiki : 18 tahun**

 **Midorima Shintarou : 18 tahun**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi : 18 tahun**

 **Momoi Satsuki : 18 tahun**

 **Kagami Taiga : 18 tahun**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou : 19 tahun**

 **Aida Riko : 19 tahun**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro : 20 tahun**

 **Nash Gold Jr : 20 tahun**

 **Chapter 2 : Maukah kau?**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Dalam waktu 20 menit _comment_ dengan menggunakan awalan kata 'maukah' dan aku akan menjawabnya. Contohnya : "Maukah kau menjadi belahan jiwaku~?" :3

 **27 Like 39 Comment Share 25 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Bu-bukannya aku mau komentar segala, tapi Akashi maukah kau menjadi _lucky item_ -ku _nanodayo_?

 **Like Comment Share 25 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Bicara kau Midorima, _comment_ pertama saat post Akashi bahkan belum menyentuh satu menit.

 **84 Like Comment Share 24 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Huh, ti-tidak seperti itu- _nanodayo_ , a-aku bukan _stalker_!

 **Like Comment Share 24 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari**

Bahkan saat Shin- _chan_ mengumpulkan foto-foto Akashi dan memandangi semua sosial medianya setiap waktu dan berguman nama 'Akashi' saat tidur? (O.O)

 **196 Like Comment Share 23 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

TA-TAKAOOOO!

 **Like Comment Share 23 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nash Gold Jr.**

 _Damn u green monkey, u shouldn't dreaming about my future wife!_

 **Like Comment Share 22 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

 _WTF WUT!? When that thing is decided?_

 **Like Comment Share 22 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nash Gold Jr.**

 _Hahaha ofc now. Akashi, will you be my one and only wife?_

 **72 Like 107 Unlike Comment Share 21 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 _Comment_ dengan awalan kata 'maukah', bukan bahasa Inggris Nash…

 **45 Like Comment Share 20 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

Tuh dengar apa kata Akashi, Nash! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku Sei?

 **52 Like 61 Unlike Comment Share 20 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Wa-waaa Nijimura- _senpai_ *blushing*

 **93 Like Comment 30 Share 19 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta**

Tu-tunggu dulu- _ssu_! Apa-apaan ini! _Senpai_ curang! _Bad senpai bad_! ಠ╭╮ಠ Akashi- _cchi_ , maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 **37 Like 106 Unlike Comment Share 18 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

Apa-apaan itu Kise! Sama saja!

 **Like Comment Share 18 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

 _Are_ ~ aku mau ikutan _comment_ pokoknya. Aka- _chin_ maukah kau menjadi _snack_ -ku jadi ku bisa memakanmu setiap saat?

 **29 Like 68 Unlike Comment Share 17 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta**

ME-MEMAKAN- _SSU_!? Murasakibara- _cchi_ kau… kau bukan kanibal kan? ヾ(ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ

 **Like Comment 1 Share 16 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

Anak kecil sebaiknya jangan ikut-ikutan obrolan dewasa. Oh dan Akashi, maukah menjadi _uke_ -ku?

 **92 Like 178 Unlike Comment Share 16 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Memangnya kapan ini menjadi obrolan dewasa? Dan Akashi- _kun_ tentu tidak mau menjadi _uke_ orang yang _expressionless_ sepertimu. Akan menjadi seperti ini. Akashi- _kun_ maukah kau menjadi _vanilla milkshake-_ ku? Jadi aku bisa menghisap-

 **174 Like 83 Unlike Comment Share 14 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki**

A-astaga~ Me-menghisap apa? Lalu-lalu? *nosebleed*

 **Like Comment Share 14 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

S-STOP Kuroko! kau yang membuatnya menjurus ke rated M. Dan kau kan juga _expressionless_ Kuroko….

 **Like Comment Share 13 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Heh, kalian semua amatiran! Minggir! Akashi, oi maukah kau menjadi diriku? Karena yang bisa menjadi pasanganku hanyalah aku, nyahaha… :v :v :v

 **Like 298 Unlike Comment Share 13 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

WTF?! ;;;;;

 **Like Comment Share 12 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nash Gold Jr.**

 _Hey, u totally ruined Sei's image ya know…_

 **Like Comment Share 12 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Me-menjijikkan…. Eww…..

 **Like Comment Share 12 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta**

A-Aomine- _cchi_ … kau baru saja menghancurkan bagian imajinasi otakku- _ssu_.

 **Like Comment Share 12 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

…..

 **Like Comment Share 11 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari**

….

 **279 Like Comment Share 11 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

TA-TAKAOOOO!

 **Like Comment Share 11 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

Sepertinya bumi kehilanganmu akan mengadakan pesta syukuran setahun.

 **Like Comment Share 10 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

OTW rumah Aomine- _kun_.

 **61 Like Comment Share 10 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

TETSU, AKU HANYA BERCANDA SUNGGUH!

 **Like Comment Share 9 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga**

Ditemukan sesosok mayat tak berbentuk dan hitam-hitam menjijikkan di dalam tempat sampah di tengah hutan Amazon yang diduga adalah mayat makhluk yang bahkan belum terindefikasi identitasnya.

 **Like Comment Share 8 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Sial kau Kagami, aku masih hidup!

 **Like Comment Share 7 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga**

Aku tidak pernah menyebutkan itu adalah mayatmu, tapi kau dengan sadar dirinya mengaku, hahahaahha!

 **259 Like Comment Share 7 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta**

Jadi Akashi- _cchi_ akan menjawab pertanyaan siapa- _ssu_?

 **Like Comment Share 6 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Tentu saja Nijumura- _senpai_ , pertanyaannya seorang yang diawali dengan kata 'maukah' sisanya diawali dengan namaku…

 **Like Comment Share 5 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nash Gold Jr.**

 _But Hana-_ chan _, I-I tho our relationship is more than that… U hurt my heart…_

 **Like Comment Share 5 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

Mi-minggir kau Nash! Shoo shoo! Jadi Sei, jawabanmu?

 **Like Comment Share 4 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

A-aku mau Nijimura- _senpai_! ~(◠‿◕✿)

 **24 Like Comment 30 Share 3 minutes ago**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzou**

YE-YESH! Mama, Niji tidak jones lagi! Nijimura Shuuzou, 19 tahun akhirnya mengakhiri karirnya sebagai jones tingkat akut.

 **Like 1926 Unlike Comment Share 2 minutes ago**

* * *

 ***-+-Chapter 2 Owari-+-***

 **Kamus kata yang mungkin akan digunakkan :**

 **Ofc : Of course**

 **Tho : Though**

 **IKR : I know right**

 **OTW : On the way**

 **BRB : Be right back**

 **Sth : Something**

 **Dw : Don't worry**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


End file.
